Cocaine use in the general population is a significant and costly problem. Novel and innovative interventions targeting cocaine abuse are needed. The Transtheoretical Model of behavior change (TTM) offers a comprehensive framework for understanding, measuring, and intervening in behavior change and provides a strong theoretical foundation upon which effective treatments for substance abuse can be developed. The proposed Stage 1 research will pilot test a novel and innovative behavioral group therapy for cocaine users based on the TTM. In Phase 1, investigators will modify the newly developed Group Treatment for Substance Abuse: A Stages-of-Change Therapy Manual (Velasquez, Maurer, Crouch & DiClemente, 2001) to specifically target cocaine abuse resulting in a twelve-session, group intervention and accompanying therapy manual based on the TTM stages and processes of change: six "early stage" sessions targeting the experiential processes of change, and six "later stage" sessions targeting the behavioral processes of change. Phase 2 will consist of a pilot trial to evaluate the TTM group therapy with cocaine abusing patients. A randomized, controlled, between groups design will be used in which cocaine abusers (N=80) are assigned to one of two group treatment conditions: TTM therapy or Education/Advice. Participants will be recruited from Houston and surrounding communities through the Substance Abuse Research Center at the University of Texas Health Science Center Mental Sciences institute. We expect the delivery of the TTM therapy for cocaine users to be feasible and acceptable, and to produce significant patient improvement. Cocaine outcomes will be assessed via objective (urine and drug analysis) and self-report measures. This Stage I research will contribute important theoretical and empirical information concerning the promise of a new and innovative intervention for cocaine abusers, and will provide the basis for a larger efficacy trial.